


The Storm

by orphan_account



Category: Nutcracker: The Motion Picture (1986)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Herr Drosselmeyer struggles to bring Christmas gifts for his godchildren when there's a blizzard.





	The Storm

I never created Nutcracker: The Motion Picture.

Drosselmeyer winced as soon as he struggled to walk to the home of his godchildren. The blizzard caused him to wrap his cloak around his body firmly. He refused to release the bag of toys for Clara and Fritz. ''It's Christmas. My godchildren are going to smile sooner or later.''  
So he thought.

Drosselmeyer struggled to view anything before he dropped the bag. His eye was wide the minute the bag opened and many toys were on the ground. Animals. Dolls. A nutcracker. He returned the items to the bag and continued to walk. He held the hat on his head.

Minutes later, Drosselmeyer found himself near the home. After one smile, he knocked on the door quickly.

Fritz answered and smiled with wide eyes. ''Godfather! Godfather! What did you bring? Oh! I meant.... Merry Christmas, Godfather Drosselmeyer.''

After Drosselmeyer nodded, he walked into the warm home. The bag was placed on the floor and opened. He viewed Fritz and Clara approaching  
it.

Drosselmeyer smiled with his godchildren as they took their gifts. Confusion appeared in his eye when Clara frowned.

''Godfather, I don't see the ballerina you said you were going to create for me.''

''Hm?'' Drosselmeyer's eye widened another time after he remembered gathering the toys earlier. ''My apologies. I'll get the ballerina for you,'' he said to Clara.

The window was faced. The same with the blizzard.

''Perhaps later,'' Drosselmeyer said.

THE END


End file.
